1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image editing, and more particularly to an overdraw method for editing a three-dimensional geometry.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is a general need for tools for drawing three dimensional objects such as the ones used by CAD drawing, product design, animation in movies, and video games.